


I Will Raise You Up

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, Declarations Of Love, Dom Jace Wayland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Parabatai Bond, Possessive Jace Wayland, Protective Jace Wayland, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subdrop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jace knows the signs of Alec dropping. When he sees them he is there right away to raise his lover up and give him everything he needs to feel safe and loved.Or in other words, a loving Jalec subdrop fic.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 62
Kudos: 446
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Dropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is called away on a mission, resulting in Alec dropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the great art.  
> This is a comparison piece to my Malec story dealing with Alec dropping called "Catch Me When I Fall" https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028543  
> Warnings for this chapter: References subdrop and self-harm  
> The 500 word prompt for this chapter was grave.

Jace had known this might happen when he had been called away. He had been with Alec, holding him close, lying snuggled in bed.

They hadn’t done anything drastic that evening, but Alec needed Jace’s loving attention almost as much as he needed his caring command. He needed to feel how much Jace wanted him, how much he wanted Alec to belong to him and him alone!

When Jace had gotten the fire message saying he was needed on a mission right away he had worried, sensing Alec’s uneasiness in the bond. However, Alec had insisted he would be fine. Their relationship was a secret and while they were both trying to change the rules Idris had on same sex relationships and parabatai being lovers, it was not a done deal.

Even if it were, they couldn’t explain the inner workings of their relationship to anyone. People wouldn’t understand. They wouldn’t get why Alec needed Jace to take control sometimes. That that was the only way Alec was able to deal with the pressure of being leader of the Institute, with his parents’ demands, the Clave…everyone. He needed this to stop his thoughts and fears from spiraling. Alec knew Jace would care for him, take him apart the way he needed so he could be built back up again, ready to face another day, another challenge and new demands.

As the day had progressed Jace had sensed Alec’s growing anxiety, discomfort, and sadness. Like a bottomless pit swallowing him up no matter how much Jace tried to pull him up. The bond wasn’t enough. Alec needed him. His parabatai in public. His lover, his Dom, in private. Jace had given Alec a leather bracelet, a cuff, to wear on his right wrist to cement their union. Wearing it helped Alec feel calm and loved. Most of the time at least.

Jace had felt it when Alec had over-trained and hurt himself; this was one of the danger signals for Alec spiraling. When Jace arrived back at the Institute after the mission he knew Alec had dropped before he had even seen him. He heard people tell him on his way to Alec’s office that Alec had been biting people’s heads off and losing his temper. Everyone knew that when that happened only Jace could calm him. No one knew why or how but they knew to call Jace.

Jace burst into Alec’s office, not bothering to knock, needing to see Alec **now**. He found three Shadowhunters there, getting yelled at by Alec. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Jace.

“Leave. Now!” Jace ordered sharply of the three Shadowhunters, barely bothering to look at them, his eyes intense on Alec.

They quickly got up and left. Jace applied locking and silencing runes to the door as soon as they were out.

After that the room was silent as the grave as Jace turned to look at Alec. For a moment they just looked at each other, frozen in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just proves I can get sub Alec out of any word prompt; **any word!** 😂  
> If you are enjoying the story please leave a comment and/or kudos. It would mean a lot to me.


	2. Kneeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace helps Alec find his way back from his drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 500-word prompt: Scent  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced marking, self-harm, depression and kneeling.

“Jace! You can’t just barge in …” Alec started angrily but his eyes were sad, and he seemed tired and drained.

“Alec, we need to talk,” Jace said, giving him a worried look as he walked over to him.

“We have nothing to talk about,” Alec said dismissively.

Jace ignored him as he sat on the desk next to him and took his right hand in his, quickly seeing what was missing.

“You’re not wearing your cuff,” Jace stated, more worried than angry.

Alec had never taken off the cuff before. But then he hadn’t dropped since Jace had given him the cuff a few months ago. Jace had to take a deep breath at the pain to his heart at seeing Alec’s wrist without his claim, his cuff, on it.

Alec avoided his eyes as he admitted softly, biting his lower lip nervously, “I took it off.”

“Alec,” Jace started to say.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Alec said dismissively, sounding lost, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Jace examined Alec’s wrist more closely. Alec tried to pull his hand back but Jace mentally activated his runes so he couldn’t. He saw the faint marks from iratzes as well as scratch marks on his wrists from Alec’s nails and fingers.

“You have fresh iratzes. Marks of your own. You removed **my** marks,” Jace realized, fighting to control his sadness at seeing that.

“They felt…wrong suddenly,” Alec admitted, blushing in shame, looking heartbroken.

Alec loved Jace’s marks. Normally. He loved seeing them, feeling them, finding comfort in them. However, today the marks had confused him. Seeing them had sent him spiraling further, made him feel wrong at wanting them, at needing this type of love.

Jace knew what he had to do; he had to put Alec back together again. He had to stop him from falling. He released Alec’s wrist as he rose. He went over to the chair standing in front of the desk. He angled it towards the room to get more space and sat down.

“Alec, come here,” Jace commanded, his voice soft but the order clear.

Alec looked lost for a moment, fiddling nervously, unsure what to do, wanting to obey but still felt torn, his feelings in turmoil.

“Alec, come here. **Now** ,” Jace repeated, putting more force in the words, a calm command that he knew Alec always reacted to, sending the same feelings through the bond.

Alec almost sighed in relief at the order, at the sudden clarity in the storm he was caught up in.

“Parabatai,” Alec said gratefully as he quickly rose and walked over to Jace.

Alec lowered his gaze as he sank to his knees next to Jace’s chair, sighing when he did so, feeling calmer already.

Jace combed his fingers through Alec's hair, grounding him with his touch, his scent, and his command. Alec leaned against Jace’s nearest leg, knowing he would be ok now. Jace would take care of him as he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to me.


	3. Soaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gives Alec what he needs, what they both need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 500-word prompt: Paint  
> Warnings: marking, oral sex, dry humping, orgasm control, subspace, cock warming

Jace held tightly around Alec’s wrists, leaving marks, keeping him in place between his legs. Alec was warming Jace’s cock in his mouth as he had been told to do, letting himself sink into the simple orders he had been given, being grounded by Jace’s taste, touch and scent.

Jace felt Alec slowly calm down until another need was awakened in him.

“Please,” Alec mumbled desperately, the word barely audible as he diligently followed his command, just warming Jace’s cock, nothing else.

Jace released Alec’s wrist to take a firm grip in his hair, forcing his head up so he had to let Jace’s cock slip from his mouth. Alec made a needy and desperate sound at the loss.

“Want to suck me?” Jace asked knowingly.

Jace’s voice was calm and clear. Alec focused on that and found shelter from his internal storm in his command.

“Please,” Alec repeated eagerly.

“Go ahead,” Jace allowed, his voice betraying his arousal.

As soon as Jace released his hold in his hair Alec was quick to follow through, starting to lick and suck on Jace’s cock.

“You’re doing so well. Such a good boy for me,” Jace praised.

Alec pulled off Jace’s cock with a loud _pop_ , looking up at him with love and need in his eyes.

“Thank you, parabatai.”

Jace smiled at that; always so polite and eager, his Alec. Alec quickly went back to work, moaning happily around Jace’s cock.

“That’s it. Go deeper,” Jace ordered, putting a hand to the back of Alec’s neck to push him all the way down, knowing just what they both liked.

Jace kept Alec down till he could feel in the bond Alec needed air even if he seemed more than happy to keep chocking on Jace’s cock. He released his hold on him.

“Want me to come down your throat?”

“Please. I need to taste you,” Alec begged, his voice sounding raw and abused, tears on his cheeks from the effort to go as deep as he could.

Jace hadn’t missed the budge in Alec’s pants, betraying how turned on he was.

“Come for me. Rub against me as I use your mouth. Show that you’re mine,” Jace ordered.

“Yes, parabatai. Thank you,” Alec got out, blushing while his desire skyrocketed at the command.

Jace used his hand on the back of Alec’s neck to fuck Alec’s throat deep and hard, feeling Alec find a good rhythm to rub against his leg.

“Fuck!” Jace got out as he came, painting Alec as his from the inside out.

Jace moaned when Alec eagerly swallowed everything he was given. He felt Alec tense, signaling his own release.

Afterwards Jace guided Alec to lie with his head on his thigh, stroking his hair calmingly.

“Thank you, thank you,” Alec mumbled softly, over and over, sounding completely out of it.

Jace could feel Alec’s smile against his leg and sense his fuzziness in their bond. Knowing he had pushed Alec into subspace made Jace smile proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As made quite clear then feedback make me write faster ;)  
> Or in other words, please feed my praise kink and leave a comment and/or a kudos. Would mean a lot to me ;)


	4. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace takes good care of Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 500-word prompt: Dream  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced sex and selfharm.

They sat like that for a while, enjoying the moment. Jace spotted Alec’s cuff on a coffee table and was able to reach it without getting up. He put it in his pocket. He stroked Alec’s hair a little longer, feeling his fuzziness in the bond. 

Jace then pulled a bit back from Alec and stood up, activating his runes. Alec looked questioningly up at him but remained on his knees, his eyes glazed over. There was a dreamy smile on Alec’s lips and love and adoration in his eyes as he looked at Jace.

“Come here,” Jace said affectionately as he lifted Alec up as effortlessly as if he was a child.

Alec put his arms around his neck and hid his head by his neck, feeling safe and loved, still floating, snuggling close to Jace as he sighed contently. Jace knew that using his superior skills and showing it in any manner always made Alec feel safe and cared for.

Jace carried Alec to a hidden pathway behind one of the bookshelves that connected the leader of the Institute’s office with his room. 

Soon Jace had Alec naked in bed, talking softly to him as he went to get a washcloth. He cleaned Alec up and then himself. He tugged Alec in, wrapping him up in soft blankets, smiling affectionately as his parabatai snuggled further into the bed. Alec looked so cute like this; his marks on his wrists, an out of it look on his face and love in his eyes. 

Jace went to the small refrigerator Alec had in his room and found a chocolate milk with a straw. He opened it and put that and Alec’s cuff by the bedside table before he got into bed. Jace pulled Alec close to his chest and arranged them so they were sitting a bit up, Alec leaning against his chest. Jace looked into Alec’s eyes and saw they were still glassy.

“Drink this for me, parabatai,” Jace ordered tenderly but firmly as he placed the straw for the chocolate milk against Alec’s lips.

Alec didn’t just overtrain when he felt bad, he also didn’t eat. It was therefore even more important than normal to ensure he had some sugar.

Alec obediently drank it all and Jace put the now empty box on the bedside table.

“Good boy,” Jace praised, making Alec smile as Jace kissed the top of his head tenderly. 

Alec sighed happily, joyfully as he snuggled close to Jace’s chest, his head resting on Jace’s shoulder as Jace closed his arms around him, holding him safe and warm.

Jace held Alec tightly, listening to his heartbeat, smiling to himself as he thought how lucky he was. Alec and him matched not only as parabatai, but as lovers too. As a warrior Alec was calm, a leader and a commander. As a lover he needed Jace to take control so he could finally let go for a bit. They were yin and yang, matching perfectly together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave a comment and/or kudos. It would mean a lot to me. 💝


	5. Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec reconfirm their love and commitment to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always.  
> For the 500-word prompt: Joy  
> Chapter warnings: Marking, claiming. Fluff. Lots of fluff 😂💛

The next morning Jace awoke to see Alec looking at him with a worried expression, biting his lower lip.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jace asked concerned, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Jace wasn’t overly concerned like yesterday as he could see Alec’s eyes were clear and he could feel he was calm but worried in the bond.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said softly, sadly, lowering his eyes as he fiddled with the edges of the covers.

“About what?”

“I removed your marks. And your cuff. I’m sorry,” Alec said heartbroken, nodding to the cuff on the bedside table.

“Do you feel better now?” Jace asked instead, focusing on what was most important, quite sure he was but needing to hear it.

“Yes, thank you,” Alec said softly. He paused as he looked at Jace again with an anxious and desperate expression on his face. His eyes went to the cuff and then back to Jace as he got out, “Please…may I have it back?”

“What back?”

“Your cuff? Your marks?” Alec asked softly, blushing in shame that he had ever removed them, now not understanding why he would ever do so.

Jace picked up the cuff.

“Reach out your right wrist,” Jace ordered.

“Yes, parabatai,” Alec said eagerly, doing as he was ordered.

Jace smiled happily, proudly, as he tied it back on Alec’s wrist.

“There.”

Alec got misty-eyed as he looked at it. He smiled shyly as he got out, “Thank you.”

“Now, about the marks….” Jace said in a strong voice. He took told of Alec’s left wrist and held it up for him to see. “See here.”

Alec looked at the marks Jace had left behind on his wrists, the marks from his nails and his fingers.

“I love them. Thank you,” Alec said emotionally.

“Thank you for being mine, Alec. I will take better care of you in the future. Promise,” Jace swore, determined that next time he would insist on bringing Alec along should he get another order like that.

“Thank you for wanting me,” Alec said softly.

Jace took a hand to the back of Alec’s neck and pulled him up just enough to kiss him roughly, passionately, possessively, making his claim clear.

“I will always want you, Alec. Always,” Jace swore strongly, his eyes shining with desire when he drew back.

“I love you,” Alec said, looking adoringly at Jace.

“I love you too.”

Jace stroked Alec’s cheek before taking a firm grip on Alec’s chin as he kissed him again. He left behind a mark, a claim, making Alec moan happily.

Alec leaned back against Jace’s chest, sighing contently. This was love, this was joy, this was bliss. He loved being Jace’s, belonging to him, knowing he was safe and cared for. Jace told him what he wanted, and he obeyed, and then his love was safe, guaranteed and secure.

When Jace tightened his arms around him Alec could feel in his touch and in the bond that Jace shared his joy and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment and/or kudos.  
> If you liked this story you might enjoy some of my other Dom Jace/sub Alec Jalec fics (all rated E):  
> The Darkness in You Shines like A Star: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619400  
> Marks Of Love: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390697  
> Take My Breath Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334671  
> Fall Into Me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212753 (very mild D/s in this fic)


End file.
